wartunefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Abhishek23
Kalstrom Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Battleground page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kalstrom (Talk) 07:44, April 13, 2013 PSaid Thanks for fixing the mount page. It seemed that no matter what I tried either the photos began messing up and not standing with their names or I had to place the text lower than looked good. Kind regards PSaid PSaid Can't take credit for the pictures, I just tried fixing the jumbled messed that they had created. They made the page very hard to overview so I tried getting them in their proper place, but could only do that by misplacing the text slightly, which wasn't all that nice to look at either, though easier to overview, imo. Kind Regards PSaid Kalstrom Hey Ab, I fixed the tank/tanks redirect issue. Thanks for bringing it to my attention. I also made you an admin based on your contributions over the past couple months. Keep up the work! Cheers, Kalstrom (talk) 18:54, June 21, 2013 (UTC)Kalstrom Adsini Thanks for deleting the marked pages, I tried to reach a few admins already but noone responded, so it's nice they are finally gone (the pages, not the admins). Adsini (talk) 09:37, July 13, 2013 (UTC) A Wikia Contributor Hello i have a question if we buy the royal steed 2 times we have the double statics ?? Aleece Howard Hi Ab, I don't want to loose my crystals and where is the store and by the way you can call me SingAleece Howard (talk) 04:30, July 22, 2013 (UTC) Kalstrom Hey Abhishek, I checked the guy out, seems like standard internet troll. If anything gets too more rude, then I will issue a warning, and then if that is ignored, I will block him for a while. While I find it silly, there is really nothing wrong with people advertising their guilds on the guild page. This is a wartune forum, so to speak, so instead of attempting to stifle it, it might be better to create a topic in the wiki forums strictly for guild recruitment. That gives them a place to speak, and subsequently trash talk (because there is apparently nothing better to do with anonymity), while leaving the guild page relatively clean of "Join X guild" comments. Thanks for letting me know however. Kalstrom (talk) 07:59, August 2, 2013 (UTC)Kalstrom A Wikia Contributor Why did you take the pictures off the glory shop page? Abisz Hey there. How are you doing ? Nice to find another Indian in the game. My name is Abhishek as well. Cyberlogi Abishek, why would you remove that link. It's incredibly useful information that I wish was here when I first visited this site. It's why I have to go to other sites to find answers. Annita RussianFed Hi! Please add to 'Guides on other sites 'Про Wartune на русском. Thanks for advance. Annita RussianFed (talk) 08:45, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Nazka Asmodeus Hi! I'll make a walkthrough of Samsara and Lych's Lair as soon as I can! :) Nazka Asmodeus (talk) 23:57, August 31, 2013 (UTC) Tseltman The main Wartune wiki web page was slandered by a user named www.youjoy.com who somehow got past the protected protection of the main page and removed the contents saying "welcome to www.youjoy.com" Elia Wartune Free Balens page is back Can you delete the Free Balens page again? I don't think that I can. Elia Wartune (talk) 00:51, October 1, 2013 (UTC) Elia Wartune Back again. New IP. Elia Wartune (talk) 22:51, October 4, 2013 (UTC) Elia Wartune And again. Elia Wartune (talk) 02:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) HarukaElegance Heyo! Just popping in to say hi. :D Anyway all I have to say is that I'm fairly new to this wiki and I will try my absolute hardest to help improve this wiki and to help out as much as I can. Happy Hunting, Haru...or Ele LOL HarukaElegance Heyo Abhishek, I have a question about the vip wheel. Is it legitimatly possible to get the level 6 or level 7 gems? Because I end up raging and losing vip tokens trying to get them. Please answer soon, Haru :) 6opoga To better fight spam I'm requesting "rollback" rights. It will allow me to undo all spam edits at once. Also you can report spam at http://vstf.wikia.com/wiki/Report:Spam global spamfight taskforce. 6opoga (talk) 11:22, October 7, 2013 (UTC) Trunkuza Hey. Sorry it took so long to return to the Wikia. I just want to say thank you for moving the Hiden Mounts to its' own page. Between the Item ID Editing getting borked and my computer issues, the Wikia was the last thing on my mind. I was so focused at first on making sure my database was correct, then at trying to fix the problems an antivirus caused a number of crucial drivers, required by flash and most other games, that I forgot all about the fact that I'd added the Hidden Mounts section to the main Mounts page. Since it's a broken feature at the moment, it really shouldn't be attatched to a major article, and since it's split now, it should probably remain that way, even if a fix is found. It was tossed at the end of Mounts at first, specifically because I never imagined it would get broken, and because I figured it'd be an interesting thing for mount lovers to know about. ^^;; but obviously, there's no point really for people to know about something that they can't currently do or see for themselves, so like I said, thank you. I'll update the top of the Hidden Mounts page, so new people to it know that it's a "feature" that's currently broken. Trunkuza (talk) 11:12, October 17, 2013 (UTC) Hawkreborn Would like to report a user posting spam about free balens by clicking their link. Hawkreborn (talk) 23:30, October 22, 2013 (UTC)Hawkreborn